


Haze

by WonderBoy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bisexuality, Come Shot, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Hand Jobs, I mean they're outside?, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Pollen, Threesome - F/M/M, semi-hiatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 12:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15534156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderBoy/pseuds/WonderBoy
Summary: “Endorphins are high, prolactin low, and there’s strange activity in your prefrontal cortex and temporal lobes that I am unable to decipher without further studies.” He explains after a moment. “But there doesn’t appear to be any foreign components or poisons.”“Sexual chemical warfare, just what we need,” Ino grumbles.





	Haze

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this...got out of hand.
> 
> I'm not really sure how long this will go on for if I continue it, it mostly started as a writing exercise, but if you like what you see and want to suggest other characters/ships/scenarios, I'm more than open to them!
> 
> Also, fair warning, this starts off right in the middle of smut there is no build up in the beginning

Sakura drops to her knees, the heady scent of arousal and the man’s musk already filling her head. The flushed cock bobs in front of her as its released from the enemy nin’s pants, and she likes to think normally she goes about this all with a little more grace, but something compels her forward, and she takes the leaking tip into her mouth without preamble. She doesn’t moan as the taste hits her, but it’s a near thing. The man above her laughs, canting his hips forward just enough to urge her on.

“Someone’s a little eager, don’t you think?” The man says, leaning down to cup her chin and push himself even deeper into her mouth. She takes a deep breath through her nose, willing herself to relax as the head bumps against the back of her throat.

Another man snickers. Sakura glances in his direction, watching as he reaches into his pants and pulls out his own erection, stroking it teasingly slow. He catches her eye as he spreads pre-come over the head with his thumb and winks.

She shifts, instinctively spreading her legs as she kneels before them. Even with one cock thrusting into her mouth, pressing down on her tongue, she’s thinking about the second one.

“Well, she can’t really help herself, can she?” The second man asks, and she can tell by his tone and the laugh they share its rhetorical.

Of course they drugged her somehow. It explains her eagerness. It explains how even as she tries to focus on when they could have tagged her in the fight and why her chakra wasn’t immediately fighting whatever was in her system, she’s spreading her legs further, opening her mouth wider.

She’s not aware of her hands reaching up to fist around what of the cock she hasn’t gotten into her mouth yet, until the second man grabs her hand and wraps it around his instead.

“Now, now,” he teases, holding her hand around his cock as he thrusts, slowly, into her fist. The first man wraps a hand in her hair and thrusts deeper into her throat. She moans, and the cock goes deeper still into her throat. “Don’t play favorites. You can take care of both of us at once, can’t you?” He lets go of her hand.

Still, she jerks him off. Her attention jumps between steadying her breathing so as not to choke as the first man fucks her face, and twisting her hand in just the right way to get a reaction from the second.

She expects the first man to orgasm earlier than the second, so it catches her off guard when the second man thrusts violently into her hand and comes across her face. Fast reflexes are the only thing to save her eye from the ejaculation as she continues pumping her hand over the softening cock. When he finally pulls away, she uses her newly free hand to wipe come away from her eye. She leaves the rest of the mess dripping off her face. She should be disgusted, but instead she finds herself even more invested in finishing off the other man.

As if reading her mind, his hand tightens in her hair and he pulls her off his cock. Strings of saliva and pre-come hang between her lips and his cock as he holds her just out of reach. She _whines_.

He turns her head, examining his companion’s handiwork. “You’re not satisfied with just one load, hm?” He asks and, really, she tries to fight it, but another whine bubbles up from her throat anyways. “Such a hungry little slut.”

He shoves his cock back into her mouth, using her hair to force her closer to him, his cock deeper down her throat. She gags on it, gasping for air every time he pulls back and actively reminding herself to breathe through her nose even as her mind fogs over with desire, because he’s right. She’s not satisfied, and she can feel wetness pooling between her spread legs as she thinks about making him orgasm.

As it is, she’s more like a means to an ends, a doll, rather than actively brining out his orgasm, but it still sends a thrill through her when she feels his cock twitch against her tongue and he thrusts back into her mouth one last time before he comes with a quiet shout. She swallows what she can, but the load is large, bubbling up and choking her again even as he pulls out. Come spills out of her open mouth, dripping over her chin. She knows she looks like a mess, but she doesn’t even care.

She wants another one.

There’s a quiet whoosh through the trees, and the two men don’t even have time to admire the mess they’ve made of the kunoichi before they drop – dead.

Two figures jump down from the trees, nearly silent as they land on either side of the bodies. She feels the fog in her mind clear, not entirely, but enough to recognize her teammates as they approach her. She spits what’s left of the man’s come onto the ground. The most prominent part of her feels disgusting, but there’s a voice in the back of her head she tries to ignore as it whines about not swallowing.

“When you said you would distract them, that’s not exactly what I expected.” Ino comments. For once, she sounds hesitant, like she’s not sure it’s actually Sakura she just stumbled upon.

Shino wordlessly hands her a cloth to clean her face with, and she takes it from him with a nod of thanks before turning a glare to Ino.

“Well for one, I didn’t think you’d take so damn long. What was so hard about taking them out from the trees?” She snaps.

Ino scratches her cheek. “Technical difficulties?”

Sakura wipes her face as best she can, but she knows there’s some in her hair and staining her shirt that a dry handkerchief simply won’t do anything for.

“They drugged me, or something. I didn’t feel a tag but they said something about ‘not being able to help myself’ and my head still feels strange. Foggy and out of focus.” She explains. She considers handing the cloth back to Shino, but decides against it and shoves it into her pack with a small grimace.

She sees a flash of fear, and sympathy, in Ino’s eyes, but its overshadowed by the mask she pulls over her nose and mouth as she looks around.

“Do you think it could be airborne? Are we safe?”

She rolls her eyes. “I don’t know. Help me up.”

They both take an arm, pulling her to her feet but her legs are strangely weak, and she sways once she’s upright. Ino rests a hand on her shoulder to steady her.

“Are you okay to keep going?”

She shakes her off, ignoring how her skin burns under her touch. Rather than answer, she scans herself for injuries, any nick or scratch she could have missed in the midst of a fight, but she finds nothing. She’s not sure if that’s more frustrating or frightening.

She turns to Shino. “Is there any way for one of your beetles to detect if something is…wrong?“

She can’t read his expression behind his glasses, but a moment later he holds out his hand. A small, dark beetle leaves his palm, landing on her arm a moment later. She feels a pinch before it returns to him.

“Endorphins are high, prolactin low, and there’s strange activity in your prefrontal cortex and temporal lobes that I am unable to decipher without further studies.” He explains after a moment. “But there doesn’t appear to be any foreign components or poisons.”

“Sexual chemical warfare, just what we need,” Ino grumbles.

Sakura snorts, but she can’t help but agree. Nothing too horrible happened to her here, but she was lucky she wasn’t alone, and a trained ninja. Others might not have such good fate. Pushing those concerns from her mind for the moment, she finally looks over the bodies of the two men.

“Let’s search them and keep going, I’d like to make it to an inn tonight. Hopefully, if we’re close enough, locals will have intel on both of our problems.“

For once, perhaps still a bit shaken over what happened and their inconclusive results for the reason, Ino doesn’t argue over Sakura giving orders and starts the search.

 

Dusk is just beginning to fall when they make it to a village large enough to have an inn that can host them. Thankfully, there weren’t any other incidents along the way, but Sakura’s head still feels funny, hours later. There’s a whisper of “what ifs“ behind everything else happening, but instead of fear or disgust over what might have happened if she was alone, there is…disappointment and even deeper, anticipation.

She scrubs a hand through her hair, hoping the hot shower will help clear her head, but she doesn’t seem to feel any different no matter how long she stays under the spray. Eventually, she can’t reasonably defend staying in the bath any longer. Her clothes are soaking in the sink, but she leaves them be for the moment and steps back into her room.

Ino is lounging on the bed in just her underwear, reading a local paper. She glances up as Sakura pads across the room to her pack for a change of clothes. “You done in there?“

Sakura nods. “My clothes are soaking in the sink if you want to throw some in, I’ll wring them out after your shower.“

Ino makes a small noise of agreement and disappears into the bathroom. The door closes with a small click and a moment later Sakura can hear running water through the wood. She finishes pulling on her underclothes and towels off her hair in front of the small mirror. She looks normal, but her skin is flushed from the hot water.

At least she got everything off her face and out of her hair.

 _Unfortunately,_ the strange whisper adds unhelpfully.

She banishes the thought as best as possible, throwing herself into a chair at the small table and trying to write up a report for the day. She gets through the morning easily enough, but when she tries to describe what happened to her, her thoughts scatter. Suddenly a moment she could remember in complete clarity is fragmented and jumbled. Like it’s not really her memory, or time has weakened her recollection.

Ino finds her like that, fighting with herself and her memory, when she gets out of the shower.

“Hey, Forehead? Are you okay?“ She asks.

Sakura groans, pressing the heel of her palm to her forehead like brute force would bring the memories forward. She liked problems solved with brute force. They saved her a lot of trouble. “I can’t seem to write up a report of what happened. Maybe it’s part of whatever they did to me?“

When she drops her hands and looks up, Ino is standing naked before her, squeezing out the ends of her golden hair into a towel. It’s not an unfamiliar sight. They’re old friends, ninjas, traveling companions – Hell, Sakura is a doctor. The naked human body is not a surprise to her at all. But suddenly, her throat is dry as she watches a droplet of water trail between the valley of her breasts.

Ino catches her eye and winks, taking her breasts into her own hands and squeezing. “Still jealous?“ She jokes.

“Can I eat you out?“ Sakura asks instead of one of her usual, snippy comebacks when Ino brings up the clear disparity in their endowments.

It technically wouldn’t be the first time they did something together. Long missions can get lonely, and there’s only so much one can do by themselves, but Ino’s bright eyes widen in surprise anyways.

“Shit, you’re still on whatever they fucked you up with, aren’t you?” She asks.

Sakura stands from the table, approaching her slowly. Ino watches her carefully, but, to Sakura’s delight, doesn’t move away or become defensive.

She licks her lips, desperate for some relief from her parched throat. “Probably,“ she admits. She tries to think about how she feels. If the heavy cloud in her mind is the same as before. “It’s hard to remember. To think.“

Ino steps around her, keeping them face to face as she backs towards the bed. “Okay, that’s a symptom, something to work with. Is it easier to focus after you fulfill the compulsion?“

Sakura whines from the back of her throat. She doesn’t want to _talk_. “I don’t know,“ she manages. “It was before, but you and Shino also interrupted. I don’t know what…stopped me.“

“Forehead,“ Ino calls. “ _Sakura_.“ Her eyes snap up to meet Ino’s at her sharp tone. “You’re fighting this, but it’s hard, I can see that, I can go stay with Shino. You don’t have to do anything.“

Sakura keeps her gaze, forces herself to focus on her words, what they mean, and not on the scent of arousal heavy in the warm room, and how she isn’t sure if its Ino’s or her own. “N-no,“ she forces out. “Maybe it just needs to be worked out of my system…and if-if not we might still learn something about its effects.“

“Are you sure?“ She asks, one last time, but even if she wasn’t, Sakura can see her resolve weakening in the unconscious widening of her legs, and how she bites her bottom lip as Sakura’s eyes roam over her body.

“ _Yes_ ,“

In another situation, Sakura thinks Ino probably would have laughed at her eager desperation. But now, her shaky inhale just urges Sakura closer.

“How do you want me?“ Ino asks.

Sakura pushes her onto the bed without hesitation, stepping between her legs as they hang off the edge of the mattress to keep the spread. She places a hand on her chest to hold her down, just for a moment. “Just like that.”

She drops to her knees, the fog in her mind too heavy to dwell on the harsh crack as she meets the hardwood. She places a hand on Ino’s thighs and pushes them further apart.

 “Sakura,” Ino tries to say, but the name turns into a breathy sigh as Sakura flattens her tongue and licks a hot path over her cunt.

She repeats the motion a few times, thoroughly wetting her until saliva and arousal are smearing across her chin every time she moves. Finally, she changes tactics, dipping the tip of her tongue inside and earning a quiet whimper. She inches upwards, blonde curls tickling her nose as she swirls her tongue around her clit. Ino’s legs quiver under her hands. She sucks on the sensitive skin, switching between the two tactics, teasing, until Ino cries out.

But it’s not enough.  

She releases her legs, in favor of grabbing her ass and dragging her closer still. Ino throws her legs over her shoulders, crossing her ankles behind her and keeping Sakura’s head locked between her legs. Just where she wants to me.

She keeps one hand on Ino’s ass, squeezing and groping until the blonde squirms. Her other hand joins her between Ino’s legs, ghosting over her clit, teasing her as Sakura lowers her face once again and buries her tongue in her cunt.

The smell, the taste, of her arousal floods Sakura’s sense and she feels mindless, relentless, as she fucks her with her tongue.

Ino sits up suddenly, grabbing harsh fistfuls of Sakura’s hair and shoving her face even deeper between her legs as she comes with a high cry.

Sakura nearly suffocates between her thighs as she laps at the wetness pressed against her, and she can’t even bring herself to care.

When she’s finally released, its only her lungs’ desperate cries for air that stops her from dragging a third orgasm out of Ino. She rises on shaky legs, leaning heavily against the bed to stay upright.

 “Holy shit,“ Ino pants, chest heaving as she flops back against the mattress. She’s flushed to match Sakura’s overheated skin. Sakura watches the heavy rise and fall of her chest as she mindlessly swipes a hand over her chin.

Thoughtlessly, she licks the liquid off her hand and her eyes nearly roll back into her head as she’s hit with another wave of desire.

Ino seems to sense something however, because she kicks at Sakura’s hip half-heartedly, pushing her away from the bed. “Go clean up,”

Sakura tears herself away, but stumbles the entire way to the bathroom. Thankfully, between the distance and a stubbed toe, she feels her mind begin to clear again, and the cold water she splashes over her face washes away the last of the heavy fog.

So thankful for the clear mind, it’s only a fleeting afterthought that, despite feeling her underwear soaked through, she doesn’t feel the need to take care of herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Like I said before, if you like what you see and want to suggest other characters/ships/scenarios please let me know in a comment or on tumblr, @thathopelessromantic!
> 
> If there were any errors, I apologize, my keyboard is broken and I don't catch everything!


End file.
